


The Day Slender Man Died: A Choose-Your-Own-Adventure

by aredhelintransit



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredhelintransit/pseuds/aredhelintransit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta.</p><p>v.2.0</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Day Slender Man Died: A Choose-Your-Own-Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Beta.
> 
> v.2.0

Once upon a time, Slender Man existed. I killed him by:

**_Turn to page 1 for working directions:_ **

  *        Dry spitting in his direction.
  *        Thinking really hard about candy canes in his direction.
  *        Dry heaving in his direction
  *        Becoming of age.  You know, not being a child.



**_Turn to page 2 for nonworking directions:_ **

  *        Not looking directly at him.



 

 


End file.
